Lexa's Back
by ifonlylifewasgood
Summary: A 100, Clexa, high school, soulmate tattoo AU. Multi-Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**First Story, hope you like it**

 **A/N: Australian English (sorry) please review and follow if you like it, i plan on finishing it.**

 **All mistakes are mine, sorry if there are any** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

October _18_ _th_ _, 2004_

 _"I promise to call you every day, okay Clarke?" Lexa had said whilst hugging Clarke tightly._

 _"But it won't be the same, you will be in Australia, and, and…I'm going to miss you, Lexa" Clarke had said, her tears soaking Lexa's shirt._

 _Clarke and Lexa had been best friends since they were young, being neighbors and the same age, it was easy for them to get along; it was also a good thing both their parents were good friends. When Lexa was 7, she got bad news; she got told that she would be leaving America, be leaving Clarke, to live in Australia for her dads work, she was devastated, and so was Clarke when she found out, but they had talked about how they would keep in touch, and everything was alright, but it was still hard for them both._

 _"Come on Lexa, we need to board the plane now" Lexa's parents were waving her over, giving a sad smile to Clarke and her parents._

 _Lexa gave Clarke one final hug before pulling away "May we meet again" She had said, softly, while a single tear rolled down her face._

* * *

July 29th, 2015

Clarke walked downstairs into the kitchen, and was greeted by her mum

"Good morning Clarke, I never thought you would rise" Abby said, turning her head around to look at Clarke for a second

"Well here I am, what are you cooking?" Clarke sat down at the table, resting her head on her hand, looking sleepily at what her mum was doing

"I'm making some pancakes, do you want some?" Abby said, already knowing the answer

"Mum, I always want pancakes"

"Good, because I was making them for you"

"Why, you never make me breakfast" Clarke asked, a bit confused

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you eat before I head off to work" Abby brought the pancakes over to Clarke, and sat opposite her at the table

"Again, you never do this, there's something else, what is it?" Clarke said, shoving a big piece of the pancake into her mouth

"I need to leave very soon, and I would like it if you took the batch of cookies that are on the bench over to the new neighbors"

"Why did you make me pancakes just to ask me to take over the cookies?" Clarke said, still eating her pancakes

"Look at the time, I better be leaving now" Abby stood up and walked around to Clarke and kissed her on the head before walking to the entrance and grabbing her bag "Bye Clarke, I love you, have a good day, and no parties, also don't forget the cookies!" She yelled before shutting the door to head off to work.

"Ugh, fine" Clarke said to herself, taking her plate to the sink and heading upstairs to have a shower and get ready for her day.

* * *

Clarke had gotten out of the shower and had gotten dressed, she went downstairs to take the cookies to the neighbors, and was now knocking on the door. She took a step back and waited a few seconds before someone opened the door.

In front of Clarke stood a girl with long brown hair, she was wearing black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt, Clarke also noticed other features, such as the half tattoo sleeve on her lower right arm, multiple piercings in her ears, and bright green eyes, Clarke was thinking that she might be the same age or a bit older than her.

"Uhm, my mum wanted me to give these to you" Clarke said, handing the tray over to the girl. The girl in the door took the tray but was still staring at Clarke. She was just about to say something when the other person started talking

"Do I…know you?" She asked, her Australian accent filling Clarke's ears

Clarke looked the girl over again to see if she recognized her, when suddenly; it clicked to the both of them. "Clarke?" "Lexa?" they both said more to themselves, at the same time.

"I…I need to go now" Clarke said, trying to keep her emotions out of her voice but failing, she took a few steps back, looking at Lexa, thoughts covering her mind, before turning around and quickly walking back to her house.

* * *

Abby had returned home at 4:00pm and saw Clarke's sitting on the couch, looking zoned out "Clarke…?" She asked carefully

Clarke sat up straight on the couch quickly "Hm, yeah, what?"

"Nothing you just looked a little…zoned out, something on your mind?"

"I was just…thinking"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Abby said, sitting on the cushion next to Clarke slowly.

Clarke let out a sigh before looking her mum in the eyes "Why didn't you tell me…about…" She didn't finish her sentence but Abby understood what she was saying anyway.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to just casually say 'Oh Clarke, have I told you? Lexa's coming back' I wanted you to find out for yourself…, are you angry at me for not telling you?"

"I'm not angry, mum, but a bit of a heads up would have been nice, because now I'm filled with all these different emotions, and I don't know what to think of the situation"

"Well, I think you should go talk to Lexa, go catch up, you two are best friends after all" Abby said, nudging Clarke lightly, trying to lighten the mood

"Were, not are." Clarke said, barely audible "But, I think you're right, just go talk to her" she said louder this time, sitting up straight and collecting herself together before standing up and walking out her house.

Abby smiled at her daughter as she watched her leave the house.

Clarke walked up to Lexa's front door and knocked, she took a step back waiting for someone to answer. She waited about a minute and no one had answered, so she knocked again, harder this time. She got the same response; no one answered. Clarke sighed to herself and looked to Lexa's garage _'the cars gone, she must be out somewhere'_ she thought to herself before walking back to her house.

"How'd it go?" Her mum asked from the kitchen

"No one's home" Clarke answered, walking up the stairs to go to her room.

* * *

Later that night, Clarke sat on her bed with her laptop, talking to her friends, Raven and Octavia, over Skype. Their conversation mainly consisted of what they plan to do when year 12 starts. Raven wants to ace engineering, Octavia just wants to pass year 12, and Clarke, she just wants to finish school so she can go to college. Clarke had zoned out a bit later when Raven was talking about some new thing she wants to make, when she heard a knock at her window, she hung up the call without saying bye and shut her laptop, she got up and slowly made her way to the window. She opened it to see what had made the noise, when a figure started climbing through the window.

"What the he- Lexa?" Clarke said, watching as the brunette made her way inside and sitting on Clarke's bed, looking around the room.

Clarke was still staring when she got pulled out of her thoughts by Lexa clapping in front of her face

"W-what, what'd you say?" Clarke said, shaking her head so she could try and think straight

"I said, your room looks completely different from what I remember" Lexa repeated

"Uhm…yeah, it's been about 10 years since- Okay, just wondering, how did you get on the roof?" Clarke said, changing topics because she was still confused as to how Lexa had actually gotten on the roof.

"I climbed. You look completely different, well, not completely, otherwise I wouldn't have recognized you" Lexa said, not wanting to talk about herself

" _I_ look completely different? How do you think I feel, I mean, I didn't get tattoos or piercings or anything like you did, I'm just taller"

 _'Also a lot hotter'_ Lexa thought to herself. "I'm surprised your room isn't painted pink" Lexa said, looking around again.

"Why…did you think I would be one of those bitchy girls?" Clarke said, half joking, half serious.

"No, no, I just mean, you were always afraid to get dirty, so I thought you might be one of those girls who got into makeup and gossiped and stuff"

"I can't believe you think so lowly of me" Clarke joked, making Lexa laugh

"Do you blame me?" Lexa said

"Well I can see why you maybe would think that" She smirked

Lexa stood up and walked back to the window, turning around to talk to Clarke before she left "Good speaking to you at such a late hour, but now I must head off, maybe go back to my house or something"

"You can just go out the front door you know…" Clarke said looking as Lexa hopped out the window

"I'm good, thanks" She turned around but stayed still for a few seconds before facing Clarke again "May we meet again" She said, quietly, before climbing down from the roof.

Clarke stayed still for a few seconds, comprehending everything that just happened before closing her window and going to bed. She didn't fall asleep for a while, due to the overload of thoughts and questions about Lexa. But when she did sleep, it was peaceful.


	2. Chapter 2

**If you liked the other chapter, here's another one!**

 **A/N: Australian English (sorry) please review and follow if you like it, i plan on finishing it.**

 **All mistakes are mine, sorry if there are any** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

July 30th, 2015

Clarke woke up at about 10:00am the next day, with thoughts of last night still in her head. She wanted to go see Lexa again so she can learn about what's happened in her life since the time she's been gone. So she had a shower and got ready before heading downstairs where her mum was, sitting on the couch.

"Good morning Clarke, you going out somewhere?" Abby asked

"No, I'm going over to see if Lexa is home, so we can…talk"

"Okay darling, I will probably be gone by the time you get home. I will be home earlier today, so I will bring home dinner"

"Okay, bye" Clarke said, walking out the door and over to Lexa's house

* * *

She got to the front door and knocked. The door opened a few seconds later

"Clarke, wow, you've grown a lot, come in, come in" Lexa's mum, Mary, said.

Clarke walked into the house, following Mary to the dining table

"Take a seat, would you like anything to drink or eat?"

"Uh, no, no, I'm good, thank you" Clarke said, sitting at the table

Mary grabbed herself a glass of water and sat opposite Clarke at the table

"I'm guessing you came to see Lexa?" Mary asked

"Yeah, is she home?"

"I haven't seen Lexa a lot since moving back here, to be honest, after, you know; she became distant and was never really home anymore. I never really got to talk to her, and I still don't. She didn't go out to parties, I know that much, I think she just liked to wonder…she's always been like that" Mary said, sounding a bit upset

"I'm sure when she settles down here she might be easier to talk to" Clarke said, trying to reassure Mary that Lexa will be fine.

Mary and Clarke talked for a bit longer before Clarke headed back to her house. She walked up to her room and jumped when she opened her door

"What the f- Lexa, how did you get in?" Clarke asked

Lexa showed the picture to Clarke that she was holding

"Do you remember when this was taken?" She asked

"Um, yeah, it was at a carnival and you won the teddy" Clarke said, moving to sit down on her bed

Clarke was about to ask again how Lexa got in her room, when Lexa answered what she was thinking

"Your window was unlocked" Lexa said with a shrug

"So you…just invited yourself in?" Clarke said

"Yeah, pretty much, don't worry I didn't search through your things or like, steal anything"

Clarke just nodded her head. She waited a few seconds before talking

"I was just over at your house to see if you were there, to talk about last night, but you weren't and I was talking to your mum…she said that you haven't been home much since moving here, why?" Clarke asked softly

Lexa shrugged "I've been making the old treehouse really cool, you should come over sometime, if you want to"

Clarke heard the front door open, followed by her mum talking to her

"Clarke I'm home, are you here?"

"Yeah, I'm up in my bedroom"

"Mary is here, she's wondering if you have seen Lexa."

Clarke was about to answer, but Lexa was already at the window "shit" Lexa had mumbled to herself

"Lexa, why are you running from her?" Clarke asked quietly, so Mary wouldn't hear her.

Lexa didn't answer, just jumped out Clarke's window and put a finger to her lips. She then jumped off the roof and leapt over the fence into her yard before climbing up onto her roof to go to her room.

"…No, I haven't seen her" Clarke answered her mum, still staring out her window.

* * *

Later that night, Clarke is in another video Skype call with Raven and Octavia.

"Where did you go last night?" Raven asked

"Long story, you know Lexa, right? She's back, and she came to my window and climbed inside my room and then she left after like, 5 minutes, then today I went to speak to her but she wasn't home, so I just spoke to her mum, then I came home and Lexa was in my room looking at a picture of us, and then my mum comes home and Mary is with her, and she asked if I had seen Lexa, and she jumped out my window and ran home…so, that's where I went last night" Clarke said

"That…was one hell of a story" Octavia said, her eyebrows raised

"Is she hot?" Raven winked through the camera

Clarke was trying to hide a smile

"OH MY GOD, Octavia! Clarke has a thing for Lexa" Raven said

"Hey, no, I don't have a crush on her; I just said she's hot"

"You don't have a crush on her…yet" Octavia smirked

"Why am I friends with you two" Clarke was sliding her hands down her face

"Because you love us. Next topic, can we come to your house tomorrow?" Raven asked

"Yeah, sure" Clarke said

They talked for a bit longer, until they all agreed to go to sleep. Just like the other night, Clarke had thoughts of Lexa clouding her mind again.

* * *

She was almost asleep when she heard her window open up, she snapped her head to look at who might have been trying to break in, and, she should have known, it was only Lexa.

"What are you doing here" Clarke whispered loudly

"Hey, come check out my tree house?" Lexa asked

"Lexa, it's what? Almost 1am now?"

"So what? Time is just a made up concept" Lexa shrugged

Clarke sighed and figured, why not? "Fine" She answered

Lexa was on my ground already, waiting for Clarke to come down

"Lexa, I don't want to jump, can't I just hang onto something and you help me down?"

"Okay, you grab onto the edge of the roof and I'll grab your hips or whatever and help you down"

Clarke nodded and did what Lexa said; she grabbed onto the edge and lowered herself down slowly, hanging on just with her fingertips. She was about to yell at Lexa to help her when she felt a firm grip on her hips, helping her down. Clarke had reached the ground but Lexa's hands remained for a moment, she felt Lexa's warm breath on her neck which sent chills down her spine. Lexa quickly cleared her throat and pulled her hands away

"Come on" Lexa whispered

Lexa climbed into the tree house first, and helped Clarke in

Clarke looked around the little house, there were two beanbags in one corner, a telescope that was near the window, a little table with some paper and pens on it, a record player and some records, and on the wall there were some posters.

"So…do you like it?" Lexa asked

Clarke stared at Lexa with an open mouth for a second "Lexa, this is so cool, now I see why you're never home"

"Uh…yeah" Lexa said awkwardly

Clarke noticed Lexa's reaction and decided to talk about something else

"School starts in two days" She starts slowly

"Yeah"

"Would you…want to hang out with me and my friends? Their names are Raven and Octavia and they are nice, we've been friends since, uhm, since primary school"

"Clarke, listen, I am sorry for ignoring you, okay? You know I was going through some shit, and I know that's not fair for me to say because you were as well, but it was so long ago, and I can't change the past, if I could, I would…Clarke, I just want us to be friends again" Lexa said

"Same" Clarke whispered

"And It would also be cool if I can hang out with you and your friends at school" Lexa gave a small smile to Clarke and Clarke smiled back

They were silent for a few seconds when Clarke spoke

"Can I see your tattoos?"

Lexa nodded her head slowly. Clarke came over to where Lexa was sitting, Lexa put her arm out and Clarke gently grabbed it and looked at Lexa's tattoos, tracing the lines

Lexa's breath caught in her throat, Clarkes gentle fingers were sending chills up her arm, imagine what they could do if they were running up her thi-

"Lexa, are you out here?" Mary asked from the sliding door

Lexa sighed "you should probably sneak back inside when I go inside" she said quietly

Clarke nodded her head, so Lexa started climbing down the ladder "Yeah, I'm here" Clarke heard her say. When Clarke heard the sliding door close, she climbed down the ladder and snuck around to her front door, opening it quietly and walking to her room without getting caught.

She fell asleep straight away, still wanting to figure Lexa fully out.

* * *

 **Thank you for reviewing and all that good stuff :) the next chapter will have a start to the tattoo soulmate part**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter!**

 **A/N: Australian English (sorry) please review and follow if you like it.**

 **All mistakes are mine, sorry if there are any** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

July 31st, 2015

It was 11:00am, Raven and Octavia had just showed up at Clarke's house like they had organised the night before. Abby had already left for work a while ago, so they had the house to themselves for now.

They were up in Clarke's room talking, like they usually did whenever they came over.

"Sooo, tell us about this crush of yours" Raven said, slapping Clarke on the knee lightly

"She's not my crush, I already said that, but she took me to the old tree house we used to play in last night" Clarke said, loud enough for Octavia to hear, who was in the bathroom

"Ooooh, did you two bang?" Octavia said, opening the door slightly and poking her head through, to look at Clarke

"No we did not bang, O, we talked about school. By the way, I said she can hang out with us at school "

"Ugh, I don't feel like talking about school, it starts tomorrow and I just need this time to collect myself. O, tell Clarke about you and Lincoln" Raven said dramatically

Octavia came out of the bathroom and sat on the floor with the others before she started talking

"Yesterday was his birthday, and last night after we stopped talking, I got a call from him, so I thought we were going to have one of our late night conversations, but he starts saying how he's sorry, and he said that he got Emily, not Octavia, and he showed me his tattoo to prove it, and…I thought we were soulmates" Octavia said, sadly.

Clarke was about to ask Octavia a question when her window opened and –of course- Lexa starts climbing in her room. Raven and O just stared wide eyed at the intruding person until Clarke said it was only Lexa

Lexa turned around quickly at Clarke saying her name, but froze when she saw two unfamiliar faces staring at her, surprised.

Raven whistled while staring at Lexa and nudged Clarke softly "aren't you a lucky girl" she said

Lexa blushed at what Raven had said "I'm sorry, I didn't know people were over, I'll just be heading out" Lexa said, already making her way to the window

"Oh my god, Clarke, she has an accent" Octavia said, staring predatorily at Lexa

"Guys, shut up. Lexa, why don't you stay? These are my friends. This is Raven" She pointed to Raven "She does engineering and stuff, she also says whatever she feels, and this" She pointed to Octavia "Is Octavia, she just broke up with her boyfriend, Lincoln, and is sad. But, she as well, says whatever she feels. Together they are super annoying but are my best friends for some odd reason"

"Because you love us" O and Raven said in unison

Lexa looked at Octavia questioningly "You mean Lincoln, like, tall and tan?" She said

"Uh, yeah, why? If you are looking to date him, his soulmate is Emily, so…" O said

"No, I just remember him from when I used to live here" Lexa said awkwardly

"If you knew him from when you used to live here, how would you know if he's tall?" Raven questioned

"Uh, um…I just assumed" Lexa said unconvincingly

Clarke could tell that her friends were going to keep asking questions so she talked "Guys, leave her alone, okay" she said, looking at them. They just nodded their heads sheepishly in return.

It was silent for a few second when Octavia decided to start a new conversation

"So, Raven, tomorrow you turn 18, looking forward?"

"No, not really. I mean, my birthday is on the first day of school, do you know how shitty that is?"

"No I don't, but I meant are you looking forward to learn your soulmates name?" Octavia said, winking at Raven

"Also no…it's going to be scary"

"I know what you mean…, Lexa, when's your birthday? Are you excited to find out your soulmate?" Octavia tried to lighten the mood

"My birthday is soon, and no. I most definitely do not want to find out my soulmate" Lexa sighed

"Why not? Because you know it's not going to be Lincoln?" Raven joined in the conversation, chuckling slightly

Lexa tensed up a bit, "Uhm…no, I, um, not…I'm not ready for a relationship" She got the words out before standing up "I just remembered I forgot to get brilk… _shit,_ I mean bread, but I probably forgot the milk- I'm just going to go" she got out, her face turning red. She climbed out the window and quickly jumped off the roof, returning to wherever she was off to.

Clarke, who had been silent the whole time, had noticed how Lexa tensed up at the question, but decided to let her go so she would save herself from getting more embarrassed in front of her friends.

They talked for a few more hours until they both decided they should be heading home.

* * *

Clarke was just lying in bed reading a book when Lexa came through her window

"Hey" Lexa said, smiling a bit

"You like just inviting yourself inside, huh?" Clarke said, putting her book mark in the book before placing it on her bedside table.

"Mhm…, can I please use your shower?" She walked further in Clarke's room

"Why?"

"I don't want to go home yet" Lexa said simply

"Oh, um, sure. You can put on some of my clean clothes that are in that drawer" Clarke pointed to her drawer the was near the door

"Sweet, thank you. I won't be too long" Lexa walked into Clarke's bathroom and shut the door behind her

Ten minutes later, Lexa walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her body and walked over to the drawers that had Clarke's clean clothes in it. She dropped her towel so she could put the clothes on, but saw out of the corner of her eye, Clarke staring at her body, her mouth open slightly

She smirked at Clarke "You've seen all this before, don't be too surprised" She laughed.

"When we were, what? 5, not when you're 17 and grown up" Clarke pulled her eyes back to her book _'and so hot'_ Clarke thought to herself.

Lexa finished getting dressed and walked over to Clarke's bed and took a seat at the end, she looked over to Clarke wanting to talk about anything, really.

"So…what are you reading?"

Clarke pulled her book up so Lexa could read the title

"'I'll give you the sun'…is it good?" She continued

Clarke sighed and put her book down "Lexa, can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Lexa said, a bit nervous of what the question might be.

"How do you know Lincoln, I know you said from when he was younger, but you obviously know him better"

Lexa needed to think of how to say what she was about to say, so she spoke slowly

"After moving to Australia, and after my dad passed away, I knew you were going through a hard time as well, since you had just lost your dad, so I didn't want to bother you, and that hurt, trust me, and I remembered Lincoln, and we got along pretty well, so my mum go his contact details for me, and we started talking, and now we are pretty close friends"

Clarke was on the brim of crying at what Lexa had said "I'm sorry for making you feel like you couldn't talk to me" She leaned over to Lexa and hugged her tightly

"It's fine now, because I can see you every day" Lexa leaned her head on top of Clarke's

The sound of a door opening and closing pulled them apart

"Mums home" Clarke whispered

Lexa nodded and stood up "I'll see you tomorrow" She whispered back, climbing out the window and running off.

* * *

Clarke lay in bed that night, secretly wishing for Lexa to come and knock on her window again to take her some place far away. She really didn't feel like starting year 12 tomorrow. She was lucky enough to have 2 -no, 3- friends to go through the year with her.

* * *

 **Next chapter there will be a bit more going on**


End file.
